


Sensorimotor Calibrations

by Wasuremono



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/pseuds/Wasuremono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cybernetic organism that once was Claus is making great progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensorimotor Calibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengiesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/gifts).



> This is a bit of an experimental piece, and I really hope it works.

"Awaken."

Command received. Returning to active mode... active. Visual processing activated. Aural processing fully activated. Tactile processing activated. Olfactory processing activated.

Visual analysis subroutine activated; processing environment. Environment is an enclosed space measuring approximately 3.05 meters by 3.05 meters by 2.43 meters. Objects detected in environment. Object recognition/analysis subroutine activated... done. Objects include one digital display screen on western wall, one wooden table, four wooden chairs, one plastic and metal treadmill, and one metal bed with cloth sheets and mattress of unknown composition. Memory module indicates that contents of environment have not changed during sleep interval.

Southern wall of environment is transparent, and two male human subjects are visible beyond it. Human recognition subroutine activated... done. Subjects are recognized as Dr. Andonuts, Alpha-level supervisor, and Researcher Isaacson, Beta-level supervisor. Awaiting commands from supervisors.

"Please face the display screen and tell us the color that you see as you see it."

Focus shifted to display screen. Visual analysis subroutine prepared to act. Vocabulary and vocal modules activated. Colors appear and disappear from the screen and are named in turn. Red. Blue. Purple. Green. Yellow. Blue. Orange. White. Purple. Black. Yellow. Brown. Red. Pink. Grey.

"Excellent. Now, read the words from the display screen out loud as you see them."

Words in black print on a white background appear and disappear from the screen and are read in turn. Cat. Dog. House. Pig. Machine. Engine. Village. Chimera. Taz...

Rogue process detected. Aborting...

"Continue."

Command received. Rogue process successfully aborted. Word on screen is read: Tazmily.

Volume of Researcher Isaacson's vocalization is low, assumed not to be commands. "Excellent, excellent. Let's start motor drills now." Command-appropriate vocal volune resumes. "Pick up the easternmost chair and hold it above your head until I command you to put it down."

Easternmost chair identified. Locomotor processes engaged. Locomoting to the easternmost chair... done. Fine motor processes engaged. Picking up chair... done. Trivial stress detected in arms.

"Good. Set the chair down again and push it in, then proceed to the treadmill. Once the treadmill has begun to move, step on it and begin to run until I command you to stop."

Chair is placed and pushed in. Moving towards treadmill... done. Fine motor processes deprioritized, aerobic-exercise module of locomotor processes prepared for activation. The treadmill is moving... treadmill successfully boarded. Aerobic exercise module activates. Trivial stress detected in legs.

Velocity of treadmill increasing. Stress levels in legs increasing; no threat to overall systemic integrity detected. Velocity of treadmill increasing. Moderate stress levels in legs detected. Velocity of treadmill increasing. Stress levels in legs increasing. 95% of safe stress tolerance reached.

"All right, that's enough. Once the treadmill has stopped, step from it and await orders."

Treadmill velocity decreasing. Stress levels in legs decreasing. Treadmill velocity decreasing. Stress levels in legs have returned to trivial levels, 6% of safe stress tolerance. Treadmill velocity is at 0. Stepping off treadmill and awaiting commands.

Dr. Andonuts issues the next command. "Standby mode."

Standby mode engaged. Sensory processes suspended.

* * *

 _"Doctor, what is it?"_

 _"I just wanted to speak for a moment without him overhearing. These results are promising, and I'd like to try a somewhat less orthodox route of testing. Are you all right with that, Felix?"_

 _"This is your project, and I'm just your assistant. I don't have any room to contradict you."_

 _"Very well. Let's see what happens."_

* * *

"Awaken."

Standby mode disengaged. Sensory processes return to active mode.

Dr. Andonuts speaks. "This is a command. Remember everything you can and tell us what you remember."

Complex command issued; processing. Execution method of command unclear. Attempting to send command to memory module... done.

Rogue process detected. Vocal module disabled. Unable to abort rogue proc

 **Mama is holding me and making pretty sounds. I'm warm and safe, and I love Mama. I love her smell and her pretty sounds and how warm she is and how safe she makes me feel.**

Rogue process proliferating; emergency process-cancellation module acti

 **Papa takes me and Lucas to see the baby lambs. They're so small, on huge skinny legs, and I laugh, but Papa tells me they can't help how they were born and we have to be kind to them. They huddle next to the mama sheep to stay safe, just like how Lucas stays close to Papa. They're so silly, but they're safe and loved, and that's what matters.**

Abortion of rogue processes in progress, but proliferation has increased in respo

 **It's storming outside and Lucas is crying. I'm embarrassed that he's such a baby, but I go to his bed anyway. "Ssh," I say. "It's okay. We're safe and I'm here. Your big brother won't let you get hurt."**

Process-cancellation module acting at 157% safe load. Danger to overall functioning processes immiment if rogue processes cannot be contai

 **The forest is burning, and we're running. My lungs ache and my eyes water, and I need to cry, but we can't stop moving now. There's something big back there in the fire, and we have to get home where it's safe. We have to find Papa. Mama is...**

Emergency shutdown of memory module activated. Rogue process proliferation ended; process-cancellation module acting at 124% safe load and dropping. System failure no longer imminent. Rogue processes being cancelled... done. Normal operating scenario resumed.

Remote sensory shutdown code received. Visual processing deactivated. Aural processing deactivated. Tactile processing deactivated. Olfactory processing deactivated.

* * *

 _"What did you think you were doing back there? The entire system was close to a meltdown! You of all people ought to know the risks of that kind of command!"_

 _"I'm sorry. It was a lapse in judgment. I... I have a son close to his age, and for a moment I couldn't help but think about him. That poor boy..."_

 _"Dr. Andonuts, we've been over this. That poor boy in there was an orphan and a beggar, and beyond that, he came to us already having suffered substantial neurological damage. If we put stress on him now, we're risking undoing all our work to make him functional."_

 _"I understand what you're saying, but look at him! He's functional, but do you see anything else there? We need to test his cognitive capacities. The longer we neglect his memory, the less chance we have of saving it."_

 _"That ship's sailed, and you know it as well as I do. We may see a little recovery over time, but it's a miracle that we've gotten what recovery we have, and we can't jeopardize it on pipe dreams. No, he doesn't have much cognitive function, but neither do the dead, Doctor."_

 _"... all right, Felix, I concede your point. We'd better shut him down for the day for recovery."_

* * *

Remote sensory activation code received. Visual processing activated. Aural processing activated. Tactile processing activated. Awaiting commands.

"That's enough for today. Lie down on the bed and enter sleep mode."

Shutting down stray cognitive clauses in preparation for sleep mode... done. Supine posture on bed assumed. Visual processing deactivated. Aural processing in sleep-mode standby. Tactile processing deactivated. Olfactory processing deactivated.

Aural input received: clicking of remote deactivation of light switch. Not a command. Disregarded.

* * *

 _"Well, then. With the exception of your lapse in judgment, Dr. Andonuts, I'd say that was a fine round of testing. His basic sensorimotor function is improving every day, and I think it's safe to say he's shaping up nicely."_

 _"I suppose so, Felix. I suppose so. I just can't help but wonder, though... shaping up into_ what?"


End file.
